The Shadow Isles
by The Spider Queen
Summary: Captured and kept prisoner by an unknown enemy, Sivir must make her way out of the most feared place ever. This time, her wealth will not save her, she will have to fight for survival to escape the place only a few have ever returned from; The Shadow Isles.
1. Chapter 1

Sivir was barely aware that she was being dragged in the dirt through a dark forest. She couldn't make out where she was or even what happened before, just that she was entangled in a strange thread and that she was being taken somewhere. She tried to move but a horrible pain burst through her head and she moaned as her head ached. She slowly started to regain her vision, it was no longer blurred, and she heard a weird skittering sound before her like a series of sticks hitting stone.

She tried to speak. Wherever she was being taken, it would not be fun, this she knew. Her efforts were in vain and all she got in return was more pain in her temples.  
"Do not move human, the poison might spread more" a weird voice echoed from all around her. It sounded as if 4 people had spoken at the same time saying the same thing. Sivir tried to speak again but she failed when suddenly she felt nauseous and felt her vision blur again. She thought she made out part of the Twisted Treeline as she fell unconscious once again.

The floor of the cave was wet and damp, a sickening sweet smell woke Sivir out of her confused sleep and she regained consciousness. She had her back to a rocky wall and her hands were attached by a weird slightly elastic material she couldn't make out in the darkness. She tried to look around and felt her head throb though it wasn't as bad as it was before. She raised her tied hands to her head and very carefully touched her forehead where the pain seemed to come from. Nothing wet, nothing that showed signs of external damage. So it had to come from inside, she remembered the voice talking about poison. If she was poisoned then she probably has to do something quickly or she would die.

She thought twice about it; after all, she had been at the mercy of her abductee the whole time so if they wanted to kill her they would have done it. How much time had passed anyways? The poison might just not be in effect anymore. She couldn't think about death right now; she was alive and she had to focus on staying this way. If she wanted a chance she had to escape. The first step would obviously be whatever was holding her hands together. She tried tugging a few times but it didn't work; she needed a blade and her boomerang wasn't anywhere to be seen, her case was desperate it seemed.

As she bowed her head the silence hit her. There was absolutely no sound, the only thing she could hear was a faint sound of water dripping. By the echo it made, the atmosphere and the smell Sivir concluded she was in a cave. Now she had to know where was that cave. As she thought about it the dripping seemed to become louder, constantly making her more anxious, she struggled to stay focused and tried to ignore the sound.

Suddenly the roaring of the dripping water quietened and was replaced by a familiar sound. It was the same skittering she had heard in the forest when she was being taken. If she really was in the Twisted Treeline then it was bad; the shadow isles was the worst place to be taken to. Fear started to take over and she couldn't do anything about it; the skittering became louder which meant the enemy was approaching. Sivir was decided; she was going to get out and she would do it now.

Ignoring the pain she wiggled until she had both feet on the ground, she pressed her back on the wall and pushed herself up with her legs. Slowly she rose and in no time she was up, she couldn't walk with her feet attached together so she jumped frantically forward. Suddenly she landed on something and it went _crunch_ as a wet slimy substance covered her feet. Sivir felt as if she had crushed an insect, a huge one, and she slipped and fell on her side. Then she started rolling, she gained speed and screamed as she rolled away; before her she saw a faint ghostly blue light and she was falling towards it. The ground became even steeper and finally she fell, she fell through the opening of the cave and crashed through a series of trees and branches. As she hit the ground she lost consciousness again and the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sivir opened her eyes and breathed in. Her head felt better and she could see clearly her surroundings. It was probably night since it was dark but somehow it didn't feel like it. It wasn't the kind of dark that you see when you go to sleep at night, no, this one had an eerie air about it; there was like a ghostly pale blue light that illuminated the sky and the sun was nowhere to be seen. To add on to this a reddish fog had settled down and covered her to her waist.

She trembled.

She breathed out.

The silky material around her seemed to be rotting away but she wasn't too sure in the dim light. She tugged at them and they ripped, her hands were free. She went ahead and ripped all the material and she stood up. To her left and all around her in a semicircle was a dark forest, the trees didn't seem to have many leaves on and a strange breathing sound came from there; she didn't want to go this way. She turned around and there her jaw dropped. Before her was a massive cliff that went up forever, way past the clouds. High up she could make out a dark patch and she guessed this was the cave she was imprisoned in. That meant 2 things; she was not going this way and she would have to go through the forest.

She walked forward into the dark. She struggled through the bush to find her way and bumped into a few trees. She was still a bit dizzy but finally made her way to what looked like a path. In the dark wet soil she could make out a few footprints in the ground which she wasn't sure was very reassuring. She decided if someone had been here it was her best bet to getting of of here.

The trees, the atmosphere, the noises; Sivir recognized it all, it was just like the Twisted Treeline except that this time, the League wasn't here to protect her while she battled; she was all alone. No one had escaped it for 2 reasons; it was filled with horrible monsters but mostly also because no one dared enter. Those who did enter and managed to escape didn't end up very well; Elise or Karthus is a great example. Sivir had no intention to finish the same way, she would get out of this place and return to her rich life.

As she was thinking she didn't realize something had grabbed her feet. She suddenly tripped and fell face first into a patch of mud. She lifted her face out and coughed and just as she was about to try and wipe her face something tugged at her feet. She looked down and saw vines had entangled her right foot and wouldn't let go. She screamed and kicked but it didn't help and the vines started pulling. She slid away at high speed and left the path, the plant was headed straight to the deepest part of the forest.

Finally Sivir grabbed onto the root of a tree and she halted the plant. It tugged a few times at her foot and decided it had to change tactics. Just as Sivir thought she had made it, a second root creeped out of the darkness and started to grab her left foot. Sivir wouldn't fall for it twice and lifted her foot. She stood up and ripped the plant around her right foot. As she stood and started to run the tree she was holding on to hit her and she fell to the ground.

"Hadn't the tree been on my left a fee minutes ago?!" As she said this two yellow eyes opened on the tree and Sivir screamed as she started to run far from this crazy haunted forest. As she jumped and ducked under roots and living trees she thought she saw eyes staring at her through the bush.

Suddenly Sivir was on the edge of a big rock. About 6 meters below her was greenish dark water. Sivir turned back and saw that 3 living trees were closing in on her. The trees she knew wouldn't do anything good to her so her only option was to jump. The dark water wasn't very reassuring at all but Sivir counted to 3 and launched herself into the dark murky waters most probably filled with creatures that would devour her.

As the impact happened the extreme cold hit her and she felt all her nerves tense as she struggled to keep her mouth closed. In a few seconds the freezing water reached her head and her brain hijacked, she felt everything shut down and couldn't move her body as she began to sink.


	3. Chapter 3

Sivir was somehow tired of constantly falling unconscious. Seriously, why did she always end up losing grip on reality. As she sank deeper into the dark waters that engulfed her she remembered the one time she had felt the same way.

Cassiopeia had offered her a deal. She had supposedly unearthed the location of Shurima's greatest treasure and they needed a guide, an expert tomb robber as escort; Noxus needed Sivir. They had set on the quest through the desert and had found the 'treasure'. When they found it, everything in Sivir screamed TRAP but when she tried to warn the others, they wouldn't listen. They forced the seal open and unveiled a diabolical force that killed everyone of them. Cassiopeia and Sivir had barely escaped and why? Because just at the right moment they had both been summoned by the League protecting them from the disaster and teleporting them to the summoner's rift. The match that followed was very blurry as Sivir thought the whole time about what she had seen. The invocation of this summoner had saved her life and as from that day, Sivir had this feeling she owed something to the League.

Yes, she did owe them her life and she couldn't afford to lose it like this. She opened her eyes wide and thrashed widely in the water as she tried to swim up. Everyone called her the Battle Mistress because of her unmatched bravery, she couldn't afford to perish in the Shadow Isles. Instead, she had to survive, she had to return to the mortal world and have a story to tell them all, she needed to survive and come back as the one who survived the Shadow Isles all on her own without weapons or help.

Talking about help, she suddenly felt something wrap around her arm. In the water she couldn't really make out what it was but it pulled her up. She closed her eyes as she felt herself reach the surface. She ruptured the surface of the water and grabbed on a chain that was tied around her hand. She took several deep breaths and looked up to see who had saved her from drowning; there was no mistaking this man. He was tall, dark skin, and the two weapons strapped to his back made Sivir recognize Lucian.  
"Look what I've caught" he said to her  
"Doesn't look like a fish to me but it looks good enough" he smiled slightly as he said that.  
"Shut up and pull me out of here, Lucian"  
Lucian adopted a fake apologetic face and started pulling her out of the water. When she reached the beach he offered his hand but she refused and stood up by herself. She thanked him and turned around determined to leave this place.  
"Common that's all your savior gets? A simple thank you?"  
"The only thing I look up to is the sky Lucian, certainly not you" she responded harshly.  
"If what you want is to leave this place it's not like this that you'll manage. Actually you'll probably end up in the spider's den."

As he said this she understood everything. The one that had taken her here was Elise; she had poisoned Sivir and brought her here. Sivir had heard about the stories, Elise would take her victims to Vilemaw as sacrifice to keep her youth where they would get devoured by the monster.  
"I'm going to kill this bitch" she spat as she thought that this monster Elise would offer her to a spider.  
"Woah, where are you going?" He asked Sivir  
"I'm going to kill this Spider Queen and you'll help me"  
Lucian looked at her skeptically then answered  
"I've got my own problems"

As if a joke from the devil a sound came from a nearby bush. Suddenly a hook erupted from the tall grass and penetrated Lucian's abdominals! He staggered back and looked towards Sivir as if saying  
this was all her fault. The green figure emerged from the bush and Sivir recognized Thresh who had successfully hooked Lucian. Crippled with pain, Lucian fell to his knees, coughed and fell face first on the dirt. Sivir watched helpless as she saw Lucian's soul escape his body and travel towards Thresh's lantern.  
"Nooo!" she screamed as she witnessed the death of a most respected ally. Sivir couldn't watch anymore and dashed towards the dead body. She grabbed one of Lucian's guns and aimed it towards Thresh. She shot and Threshed laughed as the laser beam shot way out of aim.

"What were you even shooting at? Poor girl, let me end your pain" thresh said with a gleeful smile.  
"We'll see about that" she simply replied. Thresh looked down in horror as the laser beam hit the lantern.  
"What have you done, foolish human!" Thresh said as he dropped the lantern. She looked happy with herself but then realized Thresh was actually terrified. She understood why when she saw the glass of the lantern shatter and the thousands of souls kept prisoner inside all escaped at once. The speed at which they traveled at was so strong it had the same effect as an explosion. Sivir saw Thresh disappear in the tsunami of souls and felt herself being lifted off the ground, in a few seconds she was free falling to a certain death.

Sivir closed her eyes.

This was the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Sivir never wanted to wake up. She had been kidnapped, thrown off a cliff, drowned and saw Lucian die by her fault; all she wanted right now was to die. At least she wouldn't have this horrible feeling of guilt. Of course she was in physical pain as well but her subconscious seemed to replay Lucian's death in her head over and over again. Unfortunately for her, life still had some surprises for her and she was alive. She lay there, unmoving on the ground, Lucian's gun a few meters away from her which only reminded her of him more.

She was so caught up in her depressive thoughts she hadn't realized that she was still in danger. Thresh was still alive and he had found her. He was walking towards her ready to finish her off; apparently he wasn't very happy that she had broken his lantern.  
"By your fault all my precious souls have escaped!" He said angrily as he walked up closer to her armed with his chain and hook; only without the lantern. At the sound of his voice she looked up just in time to dodge out of the way as he tried to grab her with the hook. He pulled the chain and threw it back at her, she once again dodged it by rolling away. She tried to stand and remembered the gun; this was her only chance of surviving and avenging Lucian.

As she put her right foot down to start running she yelped in pain and fell to the ground. She looked down at her foot and retched as she saw it twisted at an odd angle. Thresh had apparently realized it was broken too because he let out an evil laugh that would have put any movie bad guy in there place.  
"You make it too easy for me, mortal" he spat these words out and lifted the chain over his head. He made it spin around his head several times and was about to finish his job when something grabbed onto the hook from behind. Thresh pulled at the chain several times angrily and finally looked behind him only to see Elise. The spider queen had attached a web to the chain; she had saved Sivir. This gave her just enough time to throw herself towards Lucian's gun and grab it.  
"Don't move, both of you!" She said as she pointed the gun towards Elise and Thresh. Elise laughed and answered  
"I cannot let Thresh kill you because I still need you, Sivir. If it wasn't for Vilemaw I would have eaten you up already but unfortunately, I need an offering."  
"Shut up! Remember I'm the one with the weapon here!" Sivir answered trying to act menacing.  
"Ha, poor girl. Let me put you out of your misery once and for all" with a gesture of her hand, two spiders materialized behind Sivir and bit her, injecting the same poison Elise had used earlier on. Sivir felt her eyes get heavy as her vision turned blurry and she fell to the ground.

Elise shot a menacing look at Thresh indicating to him not to try anything. Without his proper weapon he didn't feel like arguing and walked away. Elise turned into Spider form, grabbed Sivir with a web and started pulling her towards the location of Vilemaw. Hopefully the Twised Treeline would be empty at the time of the execution. The rules of the League about not killing outside the fields of justice were already strict but if they saw Elise give Sivir as offering to a giant mutant spider, they would probably vote to execute Elise. Pathetic humans, one day Elise would turn on them and show them who the Queen was but right now, she had other things to do.


End file.
